


Stunning

by MiserableRu



Series: Beautiful [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And also rating update, Because Niles, Fluff, Inaccuracy in clothing, Japanese traditional clothing?, M/M, Mention of sexual innuendos, Oboro definitely knows what Leo could pull off, Tag will be added with the second chapter, Wedding garbs, chapter 1 is fluff, chapter 2 is not for children, for now, only ch.2 is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: It's doubtful that even Oboro could pull this off, not even her magical hands could make Leo looked good in Hoshidan kimono."You're going to be surprised, Lord Takumi," Oboro stretches the measuring tape in her hands, grinning, "...you'll be surprised..."





	1. Oboro does wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I was resting from both finals and writing and drawing when this was written. It's just something fun when I saw Leo in female kimono (a wedding kimono too). I hope it's enjoyable

To be frank, even he is doubtful that Oboro could pull it off. No matter how pretty or beautiful Leo is, he’s still, after all, a man and would look good in traditional male kimono for their wedding instead. His retainer, however took a good long look at the Nohrian prince – with that trademark scowl of hers of course – and wrapped a measuring tape around the prince’s waist before declaring that Leo should definitely wear the female kimono. 

Surprisingly, Leo didn’t object. Maybe it’s his curiosity for Hoshidan traditional garbs, or maybe he’s just amusing Oboro. Either way, the spear wielder had whisked Leo away and left him with his own kimono for the ceremony. A servant is left to help him and the poor boy could only nod to his rant as he puts on layers upon layers of fabric before topping it with the last black haori. 

He stares at his own looks in the mirror; someone that he hadn’t expected himself to be stares back. “I can’t believe this...” he murmurs, placing his palm on the cold surface of the mirror. The servant stifles a laughter before bowing deeply to apologize for his insolence. Takumi gives him a soft smile, “There’s nothing wrong with smiling every now and then isn’t it?” he chides softly, “...though, maybe don’t do it in front of my brother’s retainer” and he laughs when the boy blushes bright red at that.

It’s midday before he sees Oboro again and for the first time in his entire life, an actual, genuine smile is fixated on her face when Nohrian is present. “I am thoroughly satisfied with my work, milord” she exclaims, placing both her hands on her hips, “...though I didn’t expect him to pull it off that well...” there’s bitterness in there, though the smile dampens its effect.

“I trust you’d done a good job, Oboro”

There’s an excited twinkle in her eyes when she winks, “It’s an excellent makeover job if I have to say” she gives him a thumb’s up. They share a laugh before somebody else chirps in, “Have you embellished my lord so much I wouldn’t recognize him anymore had I not have my power to sniff out his aura?” 

And...that smile doesn’t last longer does it?

...................................................................

It’s a custom not to see their bride or groom before the ceremony, but he swears, he couldn’t wait for the rite to be over and done. Sure he had indulged in Takumi’s retainer wish to don in what she says as ‘female version of the wedding kimono’ but he hadn’t thought about it this far. Actually, he hadn’t even thought that he would be completing the rite in female clothing.

“It fits you so well, mila-...milord” 

He glares at the maid who quickly scurries away, pretending to be busy with the heap of clothes Oboro had deemed unworthy. Sighing, he continues fiddling with the flowing fabric. It’s not form fitting, but it manages to make him look smaller than he usually is and it kind of irritates him. There’s a reason he’s wearing armour despite being a long range fighter and this only proves how right he is. 

This outfit is heavy. The countless layers of fabric and the hood on top of his head are weighing him more than his usual attire does. And he has to walk with these weird sandals while the wedding rite is going? Gods, what had he gotten himself into...

“I see what she meant by excellent~”

He doesn’t even look, nor would he stand up just to face the guy behind the voice. “Niles...” he hisses, “...if you say any word about this-“

“You look stunning, milord”

Leo flinches, teeth gritting together before he, once more, fiddles with the sleeve, “I...that’s alright, I guess...” he can feel the tip of his ears burn. A guffaw before his retainer places a hand on his shoulder delicately, bringing his lips right up his ears, “I’ll fuck you in that at least”

He chases him out after that, not yelling of course, just politely asks him to kindly remove himself from the vicinity before he sic a nasty spell on him. 

The maids are giggling once he’s calmed down, though he doesn’t find it in him to glare daggers at them. “If I may, lad- lord Leo,” one of the maids chirps in, “...you do look beautiful in those. Like a, pardon my wording, pure bride just like what those clothes suppose to represent...” 

Suppose to represent? Did they just implicate that there is a history behind this ridiculously thick clothing?

“Do tell me more about it...” he asks them and they giggle before complying.

.....................................................................

Takumi doesn’t like semantics. A value should be taken as face value, not from its sentimental value. This value not to see his bri- uh, soon to be husband is a tradition that he has to heed. Not out of sentimental value but from obligation. And it’s his duty to perform just like what they expect a royal should be. 

This, however doesn’t mean he isn’t upset about it.

“You’ve been pacing back and forth for half an hour, lord Takumi” Oboro reminds helpfully. He groans at this remark yet doesn’t stop. His retainer sighs and pulls him to sit down, “You’ll see him soon enough” she chides softly, a simple reminder that what he’s doing is pointless. 

He stops, heeds the reprimand and sits. A few seconds later, his feet are tapping the floor repeatedly. “My lord...” his retainer starts, a hint of impatience rearing at her voice. “I can’t help it!” he reasons childishly, gesturing at his own feet. 

She rolls her eyes and pulls at his hand, prompting him to sit properly. It works for a few minutes before he starts again, nervously stomping a rhythm to the floor. “Time wouldn’t come here faster with that you know...” his retainer chides in.

Takumi ignores the sarcasm in there.

The sun is almost setting when he’s finally allowed to see Leo. With spring in his step, he jogs toward the designated place, the last hallway leading them to the main hall where the banquet will be held. His chest tightens by his own eagerness to meet his soon to be husband. 

Oboro had said that he’s perfect, but what kind of perfect she’s talking ab-

Ah...

There he is, standing with such dignity air about him; something that Leo would never let go even if he’s dressed in princess dress. It’s not a dress though, this time, but it looks otherworldly on his form. The white kimono wrapped around his slight body delicately, almost drowning him by how wide and thick it is. His blonde hair looked almost as bright as his outfit, framed by the sunset’s light. Amber red eyes glimmering in anticipation as Leo takes notice of his appearance, pink lips parted in an aborted attempt to praise or maybe put his thoughts into words.

Then a smile, gentle and mesmerizing tugged at Leo’s lips and he could feel blood rushing everywhere across his vein.

In front of his eyes, lies the very definition of beauty which he couldn’t put into words.

His mind scrambles for explanation, anything logical that would explain how could Leo pull this off or how could Oboro turn the Nohrian prince into this...

“Are you okay, Takumi?” there’s concern in Leo’s voice and he blinks owlishly, noticing the slightly longer eyelashes on the blonde’s worried eyes. He’s seen those before, fluttering when he blinks, curled upward at their tips. Not as long as a girl would have, but longer than what he has. Giving him a slow nod, he trails his gaze down the other’s figure shamelessly. Everything is mostly concealed underneath and all he could really ogle is just the blonde’s dexterous fingers. But that’s enough...keep him on his toes and makes unwrapping him more-

“Are you really sure?” 

There’s still concern in his eyes and Takumi shoves the invasive thought deep behind everything else inside his mind. Obligation...he inhales -regrets it instantly when he breathes that fresh snow smell which always comes with Leo- before forcing himself not to rip Oboro’s hard work in the corridor. 

“Yes...yes, I’m okay!” he answers almost a little too hastily. 

There’s a look of doubt in his face, but Leo sighs before offering him a hand, slowly, almost hesitantly if he knows no better. That look in his eyes, however, the determination and conviction is enough telling that Leo does not hesitate. So he accepts in kind, smiles wider when Leo chuckles at his strong grip.

“Let’s go...” he said, pulling slightly at his husband to be. 

“I’ll be right behind you...” replies Leo with ease as they traverse the hall, not even once faltering in their steps.


	2. That One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a body gesture can speak, then Leo would’ve filled two shelves in their library. 
> 
> How he bites down on his hand to muffle cute, embarrassing noises. How he arches his back beautifully to press his chest further to Takumi’s hungry mouth. How he spreads his legs so easily -- a gesture of trust and affection that is only reserved for him. How he bends, molded by his hands to any shape he wishes. Each and everything that the blonde does is a thousand unspoken words by itself and he plans to read every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is nasty
> 
> and long

“As much as I love those on you, I’d love to see them off of you more” 

“Well, aren’t you a romantic, prince Takumi?” he titters, “...how many have you bring to your bed with that sentence, eh?”

“On the contrary, I’m not as famous as you make me be,” a slight pull causes him to tip his head back, “...fortunately for me, there’s only one person for me to impress with that stupid line” hot breaths brushing against his sensitive ears before slowly trailing his jaws down to his neck.

He gasps when teeth sink into his skin, followed by hot tongue lapping apologetically after. 

Fingers which were curled on his clothes pull at the neckline, easily pushing it to the side to reveal his chest. Leo is grateful that he’s not in his previous outfit right now as it would both be tarnished and ruined by Takumi’s impatience. This must be the reason Oboro was so keen on him having a second outfit and a third.

This last one is especially easy to slip off from and Takumi is utilizing that ease of process to its fullness judging by how fast Leo’s skin is being revealed. Fingers which were busy stripping him is now traveling across his skin, tweaking a nipple before settling on the rosy bud, circling and pinching its hardening tip. His toes curl when Takumi finds his other nipple and repeats the motion, inquisitive eyes meeting his own half-lidded ones.

With one last flick on each, those fingers continue, pulling at the loosened sash around his waist to take it off. Once that’s out of the way, the rest of the clothing pretty much offers no resistance. 

“Do you know what passed my mind after I saw you in that wedding garb?” 

Leo blinks, startled by the sudden out of topic question that seems to come out of nowhere. He doesn’t reply, just stares at his husband, unspoken question glinting in his eyes.

“If only we didn’t need to deal with the rite and ceremony, I’d throw you down to the floor and have my way with you right then and there” he whispers, licking his lips.

He laughs, thumb tracing the other’s bottom lip, “You’re having me right now isn’t that enough?” there must be a soft smile on his face, something he’s not used to sporting. Takumi stares at him, just stares in admiration at his face. Then he kisses him, nipping at his lips, licking enthusiastically before plunging his tongue between them. 

His hands scramble to find something to hold. They tangle between Takumi’s long locks and he pulls as if to let him deeper. A gasp shakes his lips and Takumi parts for a moment before latching on again, more aggressive than before.

Arousal is evident in those amber eyes, though he doubts that his own sight and mind is clear enough to judge. He pushes at the other’s clothes with difficulty. Once he slips it off one of Takumi’s shoulder, the archer prince takes the hint and lets the other sleeve slips off as well. Once the obstruction is out of the way, two strong arms lift him with ease and Leo finds that being thrown to the bed gracelessly doesn’t sound as bad when he says it out loud.

Sometimes, he wonders why people think that Takumi is prettier than him with that kind of body. They both are lean, yes, though he is noticeably taller than his husband. And of course, Takumi is beautiful, extremely so, however, he could easily overpower him with those strong arms of his. Fujin Yumi is heavy to wield and magic does not build muscles as good as wielding a bow.

Are their height the simple reason why no one expects Takumi to be a beast in bed? Or is it because of the Hoshidan prince easily blushing cheeks and childish stubbornness? 

Well, he could see himself on top of Takumi, true, and probably fucking him as well, yes.

But...

This view before him is more than enough for him to concede that role for tonight. It’s not the muscles, but everything from the flushed cheeks, to the dominating glint in those familiar eyes and yes, alright, he admitted that the muscles do things to his head, but still. Being pinned to the bed and ravished by those smoky eyes is also fine. If it means seeing this every time they have sex then Leo is more than willing to relinquish the lead position to his love unless Takumi wishes him to switch.

Besides, being coddled means he could feel free of burden if only for that moment.

A squeeze on his cock snaps him back to their world, “Concentrate, you prick!” an irritated frown tug at Takumi’s lips and his thumb swipes over the head, causing a gasp to cut whatever answer Leo had ready. He sees his smirk and bites down on his lower lip to hold off any interesting sound he might make. 

“Really now, Leo?” Takumi clicks his tongue, squeezes harder that Leo chokes on a splutter of shameless words, “…I’ve heard you moan a hundred times already, you are not exactly an innocent soul, you know?”

A guffaw slips past his lips now and Leo muffles the laughter bubbling in his throat. His newlywed husband frowns at that, “What now?” he growls, impatiently spreading the precum on his tip. Leo smirks –trying to ignore that plea at the back of his head- cheekily, “That white wedding kimono is supposed to represent purity though; a pure bride: innocent and virtuous. In a way it’s correct since we really haven’t had sex” he says in that tone whenever he explains simple life facts. 

“Innocent, huh?” murmurs Takumi, stopping in his ministration, knowing fully well that it would draw a whine out of the blonde, “…is that what you want me to treat you? An innocent spouse who had no idea what they’re in for on their wedding night with his naked husband?” he doesn’t continue and Leo might or might not try to thrust against his palm. He notices that he does indeed, at least move his hips when Takumi grabs them and leans closer to his ears.

His breath fans against his ear and he shudders at how warm it feels, “But an innocent blushing bride wouldn’t be humping his husband’s hand with such needy look in his face, would he?” a teasing finger prods at his length and he swears, hands shooting down to snatch his husband’s hand to force those calloused fingers to wrap around his shaft. Glaring as sharply as he could with half-lidded eyes, he snarls a, “If you don’t touch me now, I’m going to leave you and your half hard dick” before hisses of surprise slither out of his lips when Takumi starts to pump him in earnest.

“No you wouldn’t…” a low deep guttural growl so unlike Takumi’s usual squeak whispers straight to his groin. 

As if to hide his face, he pulls Takumi down, lips meeting clumsily as he forgets to aim, forgets to breathe even, “Then make sure I don’t, dumbass” 

A genuine, mischievous, but affectionate smirk makes way to Takumi’s face, “I’m planning to” and with that last sentence he dives.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

If a body gesture can speak, then Leo would’ve filled two shelves in their library. 

How he bites down on his hand to muffle cute, embarrassing noises. How he arches his back beautifully to press his chest further to Takumi’s hungry mouth. How he spreads his legs so easily -- a gesture of trust and affection that is only reserved for him. How he bends, molded by his hands to any shape he wishes. Each and everything that the blonde does is a thousand unspoken words by itself and he plans to read every single word. 

A particularly high keen earns a place at the back of his mind as he tests the spot once more, crooking his fingers just right and Leo repeats it. Between pants and gasps, his name is being chanted in murmurs. There are hands clawing at his back, leaving crimson half moon against his tanned skin and he revels in the pain, loves how he’s marked by his husband. Eyeing his own marks on Leo’s neck and collarbone, he puffs his chest proudly. No way Leo could hide those tomorrow.

The clench surrounding his fingers is velvety and soft, as well as hot and tight; traits, which make his cock perks up in interest. “How…hhh, how many?” splutters out of Leo’s mouth. He hums in response and spread his fingers inside him, replying, “Three” to reassure him that they really are making progress. Leo exhales deeply, shaky when Takumi scissors him open, massaging every surface of his wall they can touch. Intentionally, however, he avoids that spot which could draw the highest pitch from the blonde and gets kicked for his trouble.

“Hey! At least they’re in!” he brushes against the little bump briefly just to pull that choked whimper and continues on ignoring it as he spread him further. It doesn’t feel like Leo is loose enough when the blonde kisses him to whisper, “That’s enough, I’m ready” and he tries drawing it out by slowly pulling his fingers out, making sure that his rim catches on one of them. A hiss then a smack to his back, followed by, “Tease me and I’ll cut your balls” has only proved to fuel his desire to prolong this.

With that goal in mind, Takumi starts a trail down his lover’s pale skin, nipping at his jaws and falling to the dip between his collarbones. Hearing the sharp intake from Leo is enough to encourage him further so he catches a nipple with his teeth and bites, rolling the other with his now free –but wet- fingers. He repeats it to the other side, sucking this time and dips down to the flat expanse of his stomach. 

Judging by the pleased whine, Leo is enjoying this despite this being counted as teasing. Leaving trail of kisses, he reaches the lower stomach where he bites and sucks a patch of skin carefully so as to not disturb the twitching member resting against it. His eyes, however, unwillingly falls to the hot arousal; red and trembling. He’s seen Leo’s dick before, yes, but to be this close and for that strange pull to just wrap his lips around the head is overwhelming. 

Takumi settles to kiss the tip before leaving it for the next best thing. 

Rolling the balls between his fingers, he catches sight of the furled hole below. Oh, he might have worked that loose, but he hasn’t seen how open it is. With a soft command of, “Spread your legs further” he pushes Leo’s legs and is quite surprised when he pliantly obeys. He can’t ponder on that further though as his breath hitches when he reaches the quivering sphincter of muscle, pulling one cheek aside. It’s bright red, that’s his first thought, and it’s actually gaping a little, shining with their choice of lube –bless the world for massaging oil. 

His thumb pulls at one side and he sees the inviting bright pink convulsing wall inside of his lover. Before his brain can filter it, his mouth betrays him by whispering, “I can see inside you” loud enough for Leo to react by pulling at his hair harshly. It hurts, but in his trance, nothing can stop him from pulling at the other side as well to see further. Gods, it’s so small, how did his three fingers fit into that again?

“It’s…it’s so small, Leo…” he stutters, “…what if…what if I wouldn’t fit?”

Leo groans exasperatedly, “It would you moron! You’ve fingered me before, you know how- gods why are we having this conversation” a loud slap can only be Leo slapping himself. Takumi couldn’t care about that, he’s rather occupied by what’s happening right in front of his eyes. The reality of this situation finally settles in, that he is allowed to indulge in his fantasy to take Leo and hold him whenever he could. For all his talk about fucking his lover everywhere, he hadn’t counted that being face to face with the very thing he would penetrate with his dick would be the last obstacle to overcome. 

“I…I don’t want it to hurt you…” he whispers, releasing the rim and watches in amazement as it flutters to its previous state –not quite close not quite gaping. “So now you’re chickening out? After you tell me that you would fuck me in that pure wedding garb?” snarls Leo, smacking his feet at Takumi’s back. 

“No! It’s different when it’s a fantasy, it’s…”

Leo chooses that time to sit up, letting his legs fall to the bed, caging Takumi’s head between them. Two trembling hands cup his face and soon he meets Leo’s foggy amber red eyes, “Takumi…” he starts, voice hoarse, “…even if it hurts, even if it looks like it wouldn’t fit, I still want it because it’s you, remember that, okay?”

He could write a book just about Leo’s loving gaze at that moment.

When he nods, dumbfounded by that declaration, Leo huffs, “Alright, do continue before my arousal flags completely” the Nohrian prince flops back and shifts to a much more comfortable position. Takumi swallows his worry and once more pulls at the rim for one last time, appreciating how it clenches desperately.

“Okay…” he raises, grips his own hardening cock and stares back and forth between them as if calculating, “…okay, it would…uh, fit…” 

“Just put it in, Takumi…” a hint of frustration edges on Leo’s voice.

That does snap Takumi back to his goal.

Pressing his tip against Leo’s twitching entrance feels horribly good that he almost gives up and just shoves it in, fit or not fit. But he wants to tease him, so being an ass about it is the way to go. Thankfully, his cock is quite lubricated and it’s easy for him to rub it around the waiting hole, spreading both his precum and oil. A curse leaves Leo’s mouth and the blonde glares at him, “You are dead after this” is thrown at him when slowly, ever so slowly, he breaches him. It quickly turns into a whine that he tries to ignore as he focuses his mind to just feel. 

It’s sucking him in, he registers, and it’s hot, and it’s convulsing and it’s so soft and wet and-

“S-stop…hnnn, just…ahhh, stop talking, you du-nnngh dumbass”

…Had…had he spoken that out loud?

“Yesssss….ahh, just…just shut…mmm up!”

Takumi immediately clamps his mouth shut and concentrates. It’s so tight…but it fits. His cock is pressing in further and Leo accommodates him, whimpering as he finally bottoms out, balls resting on Leo’s cheeks. It takes him a minute to adjust to the feeling of velvety, wet walls clenching on his cock. And when his mind catches up, his eyes widen at the sight of their body, connected.

Unconsciously, he presses a finger on Leo’s stretching rim where it meets his length, earning a wince from both sides. “It…it’s amazing…how did it- gods, Leo, you’re amazing” he shifts and they both groan, haven’t been ready to move just yet. When that overwhelming wave dies down, Takumi stares at them, entranced, “Can I move?” he asks, flicking his eyes to meet Leo’s. 

A pause, then a vigorous nod is all the permission he needs.

He intends to set a steady pace. Slow, gentle, no hurrying so he wouldn’t hurt Leo. The last thing he wants is a ruptured asshole. 

So he does. Unhurried pulls and shy pushes. Slipping in and out in restrained pace. The heat is urging him on, calling him to fasten his thrust, to just wreck them, but he ignores that. It might fit him, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t rip it. Ten seconds later, Leo lets out a frustrated moan, jerking his hips forward and destroys his constant pace. 

“Wha-”

“I’m not fragile, Takumi,” again, Leo thrusts his hips up, prompting a stuttered breath from his lips, “…go faster or I’ll ride you and set the pace myself” 

Takumi stiffens, mind dizzy with both worry and want. He wants to go faster, yes, but he worries about Leo. But Leo has said that it’s okay and…it feels so good…Leo feels really…

“Don’t regret that!” he warns.

“Believe me I wo-”

The rest of that sentence crescendos into a loud wail and continues into strings of ‘ahs’ and a breathy ‘finally’. There’s no fixed pace, just vigorously fast thrusting and pulling. His hands are holding onto Leo’s thighs for dear life, pushing, almost folding him in half to reach deeper. With his instinct driving him, he searches, changing into a new angle with every thrust. He doesn’t know when, but he hits his aim when Leo keens, eyes blown wide and pupils dilated.

Grinning, he pulls slower, dragging it out to break the speed Leo has started to get used to, “That’s it...” he drawls. Leo is twitching, hands helpless against the sheet as he tries to calm his breath. Takumi chooses that time to slam against his prostate. The reaction is priceless and he would always remember that beautiful flushed face and shiny lips, accompanied with that mewl. 

“Are you…close?”

Oh, he sees the marvel that is Leo’s hard cock. It dribbles with constant precum, drooling to Leo’s stomach and even bounces whenever he thrusts in. Leo has wrapped one of his hands around it when he asks, working himself ferociously as he nods jerkily. The clench of his walls afterward is unexpected but welcomed all the same and if possible, Takumi would go faster.

When Leo comes, it’s soundless; lips parted in a silent scream while his whole body spasmed. Takumi chokes when his cum reaches up to the blonde’s lips, though seeing their position it shouldn’t be as startling as it does. He couldn’t focus on how Leo looks with those thick cum on his face though as his own release approaches, propelled by tighter wall squeezing him into completion.

He swears he sees bright white stars behind his eyelids.

Leo’s legs fall, unsupported and weak. They both are still trembling, quite high from the overwhelming pleasure. He slumps forward, face meeting Leo’s chest and for once he doesn’t care that there’s cum there, staining his face. “Comfortable?” asks Leo with a much steadier voice. He nods, rubbing his face on the smooth skin, “Too tired to move, can I stay inside until morning?” 

A slap on the back of his head, “No, we have to get cleaned up”

He tries puppy-eyed pouting, but Leo doesn’t cave, in fact, the blonde sighs and pushes him off, “It would be disgusting when it dries, we should at least wipe them” another push and with an exaggerated groan, he pulls out, gently, of course, and blushes when he does. Leo squirms under him, flushes as he whispers unconsciously, “Oh…it’s…gushing out…” and flinches when Takumi reddens. They avert their gaze from one another, equally crimson in color.

“I’ll go retrieve a wet rag, I don’t think your…uh…hips and legs would be usable after… _that_ ” Takumi stands up, scratching at the back of his neck nervously as he makes way to the bowl of water at the far end table. Leo manages to sit halfway before he grunts and flops back to bed. A soft, “Yes, please…” escapes in murmurs out of his lips.

Takumi laughs at how adorable that actually looks and moves to clean up.

They can deal with everything else in the morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Leo makes an inquisitive sound when Takumi opens his eyes. His husband is already awake, playing with Takumi’s locks and humming. “I think I get why you shouldn’t see your bride before the ceremony…” Leo mutters, curling the locks in his hands. Takumi runs a hand through blonde hair in return, “You’re still thinking about the whole pure bride thing?” he asks.

“I wouldn’t be pure if you met me before the ceremony”

Takumi blinks twice before blushes spread across his face to the tip of his ears, “Oh gods…”

“Want to try fucking me while I wear the wedding robe?”

His hand is quick to cover Leo’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised explicit is here...

**Author's Note:**

> There's still the second part where nasty thing happens...


End file.
